


kisses, touches, and smiles

by torigates



Category: Psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet has always been a morning person</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses, touches, and smiles

  
Juliet has always been a morning person. Her brother used to complain that she’d get more done before nine in the morning than most people did in a full day. This, of course, was utter nonsense. She would just go to the gym, eat breakfast, check her email, return any phone calls she missed and finish any outstanding paperwork from the night before.

Just the normal amount of things people got done first thing in the morning. Besides, Carlton usually always beat her to the station, anyway, so Juliet could always count on the fact that there was at least one person who was an earlier riser than herself.

Of course, now that she was dating Shawn, Ewan’s old complaints were ringing a little too true for Juliet’s tastes.

Shawn was most decidedly _not_ a morning person. Grumbling, groaning and protesting whenever Juliet’s alarm went off, he would bury his head beneath the covers or his pillow until Juliet was out of the room and he could resume his sleep in peace. It figured that Shawn was a night owl, often staying up for hours after Juliet had gone to bed. “But Jules!” he would protest whenever Juliet commented on the fact, “That’s when all the best infomericals are on.” Juliet would smile and shake her head and go to bed without him (or drag him to bed with her and tire the two of them out).

To say that their schedules were out of sync was an understatement. Some days Juliet felt like she never saw Shawn outside of work. It wasn’t like that was the worst problem a couple could face, Juliet supposed, but sometimes she just missed her boyfriend. It had taken her and Shawn so long to get together, now that they were _together_ she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

“’S _dark_ out,” he complained as the high pitched sound of Juliet’s alarm rose the two of them one morning. His face was pressed up against the pillow, creases streaking across his skin from where he’d slept funny, his hair pointing in all different directions.

Juliet rolled over onto her back, shutting off the beeping noise coming from her bedside table and smiled at him. “That’s what six a.m. usually looks like, Shawn.”

“Six _in the morning_?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep causing his words to come out slurred. “I didn’t even know they _had_ a six in the morning.”

Juliet laughed and stared up at her ceiling, contemplating getting out of bed. “Go back to sleep,” she said, and she began to rise slowly. Once she was up in the morning, she was up, but that first step out of bed and away from the warm covers was always the hardest (especially when her boyfriend was sharing those covers with her).

Before she got far, a solid, warm, heavy arm landed around Juliet’s waist. “Don’t go,” Shawn mumbled, burrowing deeper into the sheets, and pressing his nose and face up against the crook of Juliet’s neck.

She laughed. “I have to get ready for work, Shawn!” The arm around her waist just got tighter, pulling Juliet closer to his body. For a man half-asleep, Shawn was stronger than he had any right to be, she noticed.

“Work’s not for _hours_.” He managed to somehow mumble and sound vehement at the same time, which a feat only Shawn could accomplish.

“I have to go, Shawn,” Juliet said, still struggling against his hold. “I have to go for a run, shower, make breakfast, check my messages...” She trailed off as Shawn’s hands began to wander from around her waist, his mouth pressing hot kisses to the spot right beneath her ear.

“Stay,” he managed between kisses, suddenly sounding much more awake.

“Shawn, I really should,” she trailed off as he began to suck lightly at her neck. That bastard knew it was a particular week spot of hers. His arm was no longer around her waist, his hands stroking up and down her torso, across her stomach and up to her breasts. Juliet sighed softly.

“Stay,” he said again.

Juliet relented, her own arms wrapping around his back, her fingers tracing light patterns on his skin as he pressed closer, finally turning her face to meet him for a kiss.

Shawn grinned against her mouth, and Juliet couldn’t help but smile back. She’d been in other relationships that made her happy, but with Shawn she definitely smiled the most. He was always making her laugh, or saying completely ridiculous things that always had her at least cracking a grin, even when she really shouldn’t. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

He broke the kiss and resumed kissing and licking the spot on her neck. Juliet let out a small moan that turned into a giggle as his hands brushed over her ribs, tickling her slightly.

“No tickling,” she said, grabbing hold of his hands.

“No fair,” he pouted against her skin.

Juliet smiled again. “I can think of better things to occupy those hands of yours,” she said.

Shawn grinned down at her. “Why, Detective O’Hara, are you seducing me?” he asked with an overly scandalized expression on his face.

Juliet made her face serious. “I thought you were the one doing the seducing, or did you want me to actually go to work?” She pulled away slightly.

“I don’t think so,” he told her, and pulled her back down, capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Juliet’s arms wrapped around Shawn’s body, pulling him down to her. He quickly rolled on top of her, a reverent smile on his face. Juliet shivered, as she felt a wave of attraction and arousal wash over her. The way Shawn looked at, Juliet could tell he wanted her. He _wanted_ her. After that, there was no more talking, only kisses, touches, moans and smiles.

She skipped her run, missed breakfast and was late to work, but Juliet figured the glare she got from Carlton was worth it, just this once.


End file.
